A Circle of Love
by Starry Ruii
Summary: The story starts in Velder High. Aisha, the cute class prez, Elsword, the genius, Rena, the total show-off & most popular girl in school, the quiet but smart & popular Eve, the emotionless but popular Raven, Chung, the super-cute 'Prince' & Ara, the cutie. Pairings : Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena, Rena x Chung, Chung x Eve, Eve x Elsword, Aisha x Elsword. Warning: Contains swearing
1. Complicated Feelings

_Ruii : Yo minna! XD Guess what?_

_Elsword : Cool… I'm a genius! :DD_

_Ruii : *Whacks Elsword's head* I said, GUESS WHAT?!_

_Elsword : N-N-NEW STORY?!_

_Ruii : *Nods* :D_

_Everyone except Ruii & Rikka : o.o…. YAY!_

_Ruii : You guys seem happy… o.o_

_Elsword : YESS! NO OCs! :DD_

_Ruii : Yeeeeaaaahh… We'll continue this conversation at the end this chapter…._

* * *

_P.S : They're just in a normal highschool, so they don't wear their armor, and they don't go on quests. Yes, this is just a normal ElHigh fanfic. Their hairs and personality are according to their classes._

_Classes :_

_Elsword – Lord Knight - 17 (The main character)_

_Aisha – Elemental Master - 17_

_Raven – Reckless Fist - 17_

_Rena – Wind Sneaker - 17 (Human for this story, yes, no pointy ears XD) _

_Chung – Deadly Chaser - 17_

_Ara – Sakra Devanam - 17_

_Eve – Code Nemesis - 17 (Human for this story, no gem on her head, instead, it's on her necklace. XD)_

_Yes, all their ages are the same, 'cuz it's kinda awkward if their ages are different… *Shrug* Anyways… Let's get started! _

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Complicated Feelings_

"Mnngh…" I groaned as I looked up at the sky, which looks like it's on fire. "H-Huh? What the hell…?" I stood up… "What the—?! Sis?!" I ran over to her. "Sis! Are you okay?!" I asked worriedly. She was badly injured, but she grinned weakly at me. "Hey, Els, before I go, promise your sis one thing, will ya?" She said weakly, and I nodded. "Promise you'll continue live on even if I'm gone, 'kay?" She said. "W-What?!" "Just promise me that… Just promise me you will do it…"

"UWAAH!" I jumped up from my bed. "Tch… That stupid dream again…" I cursed. How long have I been having that dream…? Nine years…? It happened to me when I was eight… My sis and parents passed away, so I basically live alone in the school dormitories now. I looked at my alarm clock. "Six thirty… Might as well go to school early… FOR ONCE…" I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror… Who the hell is that kid with that horrible messy— Oh wait, that's me…. Right… I sighed and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I got out of my pajamas, and put on a hoodie with checkered short sleeves and black jeans. I grabbed my bag and hung it over one shoulder.

* * *

As usual, I walked to school slowly, literally dragging myself to class. Once I reached the entrance of our class, I lazily slid the door open and looked inside. "Hm… No one's here. Guess I might as well continue sleeping here…" I sleepily walked to my desk. I hung my bag behind the chair, rested both my arms on the table with my head on them, and let sleep overcome me…

After what seemed like five minutes, I felt someone waking me up by shaking me. I tried to ignore it, but eventually it started to get annoying. "Ugh… What is it, goddamnit…" I said. "Els! WAKE UP!" I heard that sharp, piercing voice. I looked up and caught glimpse of purple. _That stupid flat-chested shorty purple mage… _"Tch…" "Did you just 'tch' me?!" She yelled and whacked me with her staff. "OW! Okay, okay, I'm up!" I yelled. "Geez, what is your problem?!" "You're not supposed to sleep in class!" "Oh yeah?! Who the hell says so?! And besides, it's not like Miss Stella is in here anyways!" I snapped back. I saw her face turning red from anger. Slowly, smirk made it's way to my face. "W-What? Your smirk is creeping me out…" She said with a dull look. "Oh, nothing, my *Ahem* Dear little princess," I said, my smirk getting bigger. "W-W-Wha?!" She staggered backwards, blushing. I covered my eyes and started laughing. "Ahahahahaha! You totally bought it! I was just kidding!" I was laughing so hard that tears were forming on the corner of my eyes. "W-Why you…" I heard Aisha say softly. I finally managed to stop laughing, and I saw her summon her staff again. _Ooooh, shit, I'm fucked. _I quickly got up from my seat and tried to run, but Aisha teleported and appeared before me. "Shit…" I softly cursed. "What was that?!" She yelled. "NOTHING! I-I'm sorry!" I quickly regretted my actions from before. "Tch… I'll let you go for this once, but don't think you'll be safe next time…" She chanted something and her staff disappeared. "Hm ~? What's wrong with those two early in the morning ~?" They both turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, and saw flash of greenish-yellowish hair. "Ah…. Rena…" I dusted off my shirt, not like there was anything on it, but who cares… I yawned. "Mornin' Rena…" I said. "Ohayo, Rena!" Aisha glomped Rena. Rena laughed, then pushed Aisha off her, who was also laughing. _Since when were those two so close…? _I silently thought.

* * *

Slowly, Raven, Chung and the others arrived. I just lazily watched them enter. The last one from the ElGang to arrive was Eve. Eve yawned and walked to her seat, which was next to Rena's, who was in front Aisha, who was next to me… Raven sat in front of me. "…Why the hell am I even sitting with this idiot?" I heard Aisha say in some kind of conversation with Rena. "Who you callin' and idiot, huh, purple-head?!" I said and glared. She glared back. "Tch… Who cares…" She continued talking to Rena while I just stayed silent. A few minutes passed. I looked at the clock on the wall at the back of the class. Twenty more minutes till class starts… I sighed, and searched through my bag for my lollipop. After I found it, I unwrapped the plastic around it and popped it into my mouth. I saw Aisha glare at me again. "What? You do realize that I know that you have been glaring at me a lot nowadays, right?" I said, irritated. "Hmph!" She turned away, and looked at the other direction. I got pissed off, so I just looked out the window on my left. I waited as time flowed slowly, and finally, it was time for the LAME and BORING lessons… Stella walked in, and we stood up and bowed. "Good morning, Miss Stella," the same line everyday… We sat down, and I sighed.

* * *

"Rena!" "Here!"

"Raven!" "…Present."

"Eve!" "Here."

"Aisha!" "Present!"

"Elsword!" "Not here…" Stella glared at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I finished eating the bit of candy in my mouth, and tossed the stick out the window.

"Ara!" "Here!" The list goes on and on… Until it was finally over…..

* * *

During English period, Stella asked us a lot of STUPID and USELESS things that I don't care about. I didn't even pay attention anyways… "Elsword! Elsword! ELSWORD!" Stella yelled. "What?" I said lazily. "Yes, ma'am!" "Yes ma'am…?" I said, annoyed. "What does 'contagious' mean?" "A feeling or attitude that is contagious spreads quickly among a group of people," I said without hesitating. I heard a group of girls saying stuff like, "Wow, he's such a genius!" "He doesn't even pay attention and yet he knows everything!" "Maybe I should ask him to tutor me!" _Like I got time for that… _I looked out the window, at the buildings and at the trees. The same scenery everyday…. I sighed. _I can't wait till class is over…._

* * *

And finally, break time arrived. I took my bento out of my bag, and sighed. I saw Eve staring at her necklace. "…" She stayed silent, then got up and went outside. I took my bento up to the rooftop and ate there. "Ah~ I just love it here, where it's peaceful and quiet… Not like a certain someone who always ruins my day with her annoying squirrel-like voice…" "Who do you think you're calling squirrel-like?!" I heard a voice yell at me. "Aisha…? What the hell are you doing here...?" I said. "What am I doing here? I always eat up here! Didn't you see me before, over there?" She pointed at the far end of the rooftop. "Oh… Well, I always sit here in the middle, not somewhere in a corner with shadows…" I said. "…" She stayed silent, then walked over to the corner and ate her lunch from her bento. I finished my bento in a matter of minutes, then looked up at the sky. "Hey Els?" I heard Aisha say from her corner. "What?" "You got rice on your cheek," I heard her giggle a little, and I slightly blushed from embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up…" I rubbed my cheek. Aisha walked over. "Over here," She poked my cheek. "T-Thanks…" I softly scratched the side of my face. "You're welcome," She said, as she fling the small piece of rice away and sat next to me. "Why are you sitting here…?" "There's no rule that says I can't sit next to you, is there?" "…" I sighed. "Whatever…" We remained silent, staring at the blue sky until the bell rang. "Let's get back to class..." Aisha said, getting up. I also got up and walked to the door leading to the stairs. I waited for Aisha. She walked over slowly and we both walked back to class together. "Oh? What's this?" We heard Rena's sing-song voice. "Were you two dating on the rooftop?" She said, giggling. "NO, WE WEREN'T, AND WE WILL NEVER!" Aisha and I yelled in unison. "Oh really?" Rena said. "Yes, really," I said and walked back to my seat.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling that the final period of the day was over. "Finally…" I sighed as I packed my stuff. "Um… Elsword?" I heard a soft voice. "Hm?" I turned around, and saw Eve. "Oh, Eve! What is it?" I grabbed my bag and walked over to her, smiling. "Are you and Aisha…. Are you and Aisha in a r-relationship….?" She said while fidgeting with her fingers. "WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no! Of course we aren't!" I said. "Really? Phew, am I relieved…" Eve had a relieved look on her face. "…Why? Are you jealous?" I said, slightly smirking. "What?! No! I was just… Curious!" She said. "A-Anyways, I gotta go now, bye!" She quickly ran away. "…That was weird…. Ah well… Back to the dorms…" I walked out of the class, and walked towards the school gate, where I saw Aisha and some guys. "Come on, Aisha! I'll walk you home!" One of the guys said. "But I live in the dorms!" "Then, I'll walk you back to the dorm! It's unsafe for a girl like you to walk back alone, you know!" He grabbed her arm. "L-Let go of me!" Aisha said. I stared. Aisha probably saw me standing there, staring at her. She said something silently. 'Help me'? I sighed, then nodded. I walked over. "Hey, you guys, let her go," I said coolly. "Why should we? It's not like you're walking her ho—" I kicked his leg. "Still feel like saying anything?" I balled my hands into a fist. "Aisha's going back to the dorm with me," I said, and I saw her looked at me, eyes filled with shock for a while, then she nodded and did her part. "Yeah! Elsword's going to walk me back to the dorm!" She said and she grabbed my hand, which caused me to blush a little. "Let's go, Elsword!" She dragged me away from the school compound. "Thanks for saving me," She made a smile that I've never seen before. "It was no big deal, really," I said. "Hey Elsword?" "Hm?" "Do you mind walking me back to the dorm starting from next time?" She asked me. I thought about it for a while. "Please? It's kinda scary, since those guys are always after me…" She said. "After you put it that way, it's impossible for me to reject, is it?" I said, chuckling. "Sure, why not?" I beamed a smile at her. "Thanks!" She hugged my arm, making me blush again. We walked all the way back like that.

* * *

When we reached the dorm, she thanked me for walking her back and went up to her room. I went to mine, and slumped on my bed, sighing. I looked at my hand which Aisha held just now, and blushed again.

"What is wrong with me…"

* * *

_- End of Chapter 1! -_

* * *

_Ruii : Before you say anything, you're probably wondering why is there 'Elsword x Aisha' and 'Aisha x Elsword' in the summary right? Well, I'll explain. The characters' name before the 'x' is the person who likes the person after the 'x'. For example, 'Elsword x Aisha' means Elsword likes Aisha, 'Raven x Rena' means Raven likes Rena, but 'Rena x Chung' completely tells you that Rena doesn't like Raven, but likes Chung instead. But then, since I'm a horrible person, I added 'Chung x Eve', which tells you that Chung doesn't like Rena, but likes Eve. And 'Eve x Elsword', obviously means Eve likes Elsword, but as you know, Elsword likes Aisha. 'Aisha x Elsword', means Aisha likes Elsword. Now you know the reason why I named this story 'A Circle of Love', don't you?_

_Everyone except Ruii : That is the most complicated explanation I have ever heard._

_Ruii : *Shrugs* That's the only way for me to explain it..._

_Elsword : So the Elsword x Aisha / Aisha x Elsword couple stays, huh. = A =''_

_Ruii : I love you two as a couple, so shaddap and stop complaining._

_Raven : Wow, it really is a circle of love..._

_Chung : Why wasn't I in this chapter?! ; A ;''_

_Rena : You're probably gonna be a new student.._

_Ara : Then why aren't I in this chapter?!_

_Ruii : ...I forgot about you..._

_Eve : Whaddahellisthisshit._

_Ruii : ...I don't hear nothin'._

_Raven : I didn't have any lines..._

_Ruii : STOP COMPLAINING, GODDAMNIT! D:_

_Everyone : *Shuts up*_

_Ruii : Thank you. ==_

_Rikka : Before you end this, can I say one thing?_

_Ruii : Yes?_

_Rikka : ...I didn't help Ruii make this, I just gave her the idea for the title, and I'm just gonna add this as a little extra : Rena x Chung is a rare couple indeed... Although it's supposed to be Ruii saying that XD_

_Ruii : You done yet?_

_Rikka : Yes._

_Ruii : Good. I'll see you SOON, everyone! XD_

_Everyone : *Waves* :DD_


	2. Aisha's Hidden Talent?

_Ruii : Hey everyone! I kept my promise this time… Sorta! XD_

_Elsword : *Rolls eyes*_

_Ruii : …Let's get started… ==;;_

* * *

_Continuing from last time ( ~o.o)~…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aisha's Hidden Talent?**

"_What is wrong with me…"_

I sighed and got up from my bed and walked over to the window. "…How boring…" I said as I looked at the view… _Bzzzzz_… "Mm?" I looked at my phone on my desk. I sighed and flipped it open. "…A message from Aisha? When the hell did she get my number…?" I sat down on my bed and read the message.

* * *

**To: Elsword**

**From: Aisha**

**(…I'm not gonna put the time here lol)**

**Hey! What are you doing right now? If you're not busy, mind going outside? I wanna show you something.**

* * *

"Hmmm…?" I stared hard at the message…

* * *

**To: Aisha**

**From: Elsword**

**How the hell did you get my number…? You stalking on me?**

* * *

Send. I wonder how would she reply?

* * *

**To: Elsword**

**From: Aisha**

**Um, no. I got it from Raven… Anyways, you coming down or not?!**

* * *

"Raven? How the hell did he—…Oh, nevermind…"

* * *

**To: Aisha**

**From: Elsword**

**Yeah, fine…**

* * *

I clicked send, and stood up. I walked downstairs slowly, and yawned. "What the hell does she even wanna show me during sunset..?" I walked out. "She's not even here yet…" I flipped open my phone again.

* * *

**To: Aisha**

**From: Elsword**

**Where are you? You told me to go outside, and yet you're not even here…**

* * *

Send. "I'm over here, you idiot." I turned around at the voice. "Oh… Haha, do you really love dark corners that much?" I said, chuckling. "*Sigh* Whatever… Let's go." I followed behind her. After a few minutes of walking around, I got a bit annoyed, since she wasn't telling me where we were going. "Where the heck are we going?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "We're almost there," "You said that for the seventh time already…" I sighed. "We're here!" "Finally…" She ran up to where there were some metal railings. "What is this place?" I asked her again. "I'm not sure either…" "And why is it concealed inside forests?" "Stop asking me questions, and look in front of you, idiot." She pointed in front of her. "Whoa…" I looked at the beautiful scene in front of me. There was a waterfall somewhere in front of us, the water reflecting the vivid red sky ahead of us. "Pretty right?" Aisha said. I silently nodded. "This is where I always see the sunset…" Aisha softly added. I looked at her. "Why did you show me this, anyways? I thought you would like to keep such a pretty spot a secret?" I said, grinning a little. "…" She remained silent, and we watched the sun set on the horizon, until there was barely any sunlight anymore. "Let's go back…" I said. "Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you one more thing…" Aisha said all of a sudden. "Hm?" "I'm… Moving back to my house tomorrow…" She softly said. "Huh? Why? Can't you just live in the dorms? Besides, it's way closer to the school," I said. "I wish I could stay, but I have some… Things there that is precious to me. I was only moving to the dorm temporarily…" "…I see…" She looked a bit sad. "Don't worry, I'll walk you home either way," I smiled at her, and she instantly looked up. "Really?" "I promised you, didn't I?" "Umm… Well, no, you didn't actually promise me, but… Thanks!" She hugged me, causing me to blush madly. "A-Ah… S-Sorry!" She quickly let go. "…It's fine. Let's go back, okay?" I looked at the other side to hide my blush. I saw her smile and giggle a little, then grabbed my hand. "…" We both avoided eye contact, but our hands never let go until we reached dorms. "Thanks for walking me back," She smiled at me, then ran upstairs to her room. I went upstairs and into my room too. I sighed and closed my door. "What was that all about…?" I said, blushing a little. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. "Why does my heart races so fast everytime I'm with Aisha…?" I muttered. "…There has got to be something really wrong with me," I sighed and looked out the window from the bed. Beyond it was nothing but darkness. I walked over and shut the window. "I guess I better go eat dinner now…" I went downstairs, ate the dinner that was prepared for us, and went back upstairs. I looked at my clock beside my bed. "It's only eight thirty…?" I sighed again. "Guess I'll go for a walk in the park…"

* * *

When I reached the park, I flipped open my phone to check the time. 8:53. "Wow, I walk THAT slow…?" I stared wide-eyed at my phone.

"_Saita no no hana yo. Aa dō ka oshiete okure,__"_

"_Blooming wildflower. I beg you, please tell me,"_

I looked up at the sound of the voice. "Huh…? That can't be my imagination, right?" I looked left and right. "No one here… So where's that voice coming from?" I looked ahead. "There?" I walked forward as quietly as possible. "What… The…" I was dumbfounded. REALLY dumbfounded. On the steps to a stage-like thing, sat a girl with pale skin, the moonlight shining on her, making her skin look like as if it was glowing. The girl had purple hair, tied in two low pigtails. "Aisha…?" I silently said. I hid behind the trees, and listened to her singing.

"_Hito wa naze kizutsuke ate, Arasou nodeshou__? __Rinto saku hana yo, Soko kara nani ga mieru? Hito wa naze yurushi au koto? Dekinai nodeshou?_ _"_

"_Why do people fight and hurt each other? Valiantly blooming flower, What can you see from your field? Why can't people forgive each other?"_

"_Ame ga sugite natsu wa, Ao wo utsushita, Hitotsu ni natte… Chīsaku yureta, Watashi no mae de, Nani mo iwazu ni…"_

"_The rain passed, and summer took on blue hues. All alone now, You trembled before me, Without saying a word…"_

* * *

I accidentally moved a little, causing some of the nearby bushes and trees to rustle it's leaves. _Shit!_ I cursed. Aisha instantly stopped singing and looked at my direction. "Wh-Who's there?!" She said. "…" I stayed silent, and quickly crouched. I heard her slowly walking over to my hiding place. "Sh-Show yourself!" _She must be embarrassed that someone heard her singing… _I felt a little guilty, so I sighed, and stood up. "It's me," I said. "E-Elsword?" She stared at me, shocked. "Y-You… Heard me singing…?" She said, a light blush tinted her pale face. "Y-Yeah….. Sorry," I said, smiling a little. All of a sudden, she crouched down with both her hands on either side of her head. "Ahhh! I'm so embarrassed!" She said, her voice a little shaky. _Don't tell me she's crying…._"O-Oi… Don't cry…" I said, unsure of what to do. She looked up. "I-I'm not c-crying!" There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "You obviously are…" I looked at her. "Uuuu…" She tried to hide her face by hugging her knees to her chest and looking downwards. I patted her back. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about it," I smiled. "R-Really?" She finally looked up. "Yup! And did I mention that your singing is awesome?" I said, grinning. "Th-Thanks…" She smiled at last. "But… Why are you singing here, anyways? You can sing your dorm room, can't you?" I asked, a little curious. "If I sing in my room, the others who live close to my room might've heard me singing… Then I'd be even more embarrassed than I am now…" "I see…"

I looked at the sky. The moonlight fell on Aisha, and I could see her face clearly. Her face was stained by tears, and she was wearing a purple-colored hoodie with a matching purple skirt and black sneakers. "Your face still has tears…" I said, chuckling a little. "E-Eh?!" She blushed. I used my thumb to wipe them away, and smiled at her. Her blushed became redder. "T-Thanks…" She looked away while fidgeting. I patted her head, and chuckled softly. "W-What so funny, idiot…?" "Don't call me an idiot. I have a name and it's Elsword." "I don't care, I'd rather call you an idiot!" "Oh yeah, shorty?!" "What did you say?!" "SHORTY!" I yelled. We both stared at each other while pouting for a while, then burst out laughing. "That was just like last time, when we used to argue over stupid little things, then Rena would turn into Medusa and get mad at us…" I said, still laughing. "Yeah… Those were some awesome times!" Aisha said, also laughing. "But… Those memories feel so far away now…" I said, smiling to myself. "But they will always be in our minds, won't they?" "I guess so," I nodded, then got up. "I guess I should get going now… We still have to wake up early tomorrow," I sighed. "Yeah… And… Can you help me move some of my stuff tomorrow? I don't think I can handle it alone…" She said all of a sudden. I hesitated a little before answering. "…Sure," I waved goodbye without turning, and walked towards the direction of the dorm. "See ya tomorrow!" I heard Aisha call out behind me. I just smiled to myself again, and continued walking. "I guess I should get going too," Aisha got up, and caught up with me. "Wow, you're a fast runner," I told her. "Eheheh ~ I used to run a lot last time… I guess that's why," Aisha said, smiling a little nervously. We walked back to the dormitories and said good night to each other when we reached there.

"She's moving back to her house tomorrow, huh…?" I mutter to myself. "Ah well… It can't be helped, she already told me there were some precious things there…" I sighed again and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, I got up earlier than usual. "Why the hell do I keep getting up so early?" I complained to myself, and went to brush my teeth lazily. I got out of my pajamas, and put on a short-sleeved white t-shirt with a black tie, and dark brown pants. I picked out a pair of sneakers, grabbed my bag, and walked to school. "I wonder if there's no one in class like last time…" I thought to myself. I slid open the door, expecting nobody to be inside, but Aisha was earlier than me. She was sitting in her place, reading a book. She looked up from her book. "Ah, Elsword! Good morning!" She said. "Mornin'…" I slid the door close, and walked to my seat. I sighed over and over again for no particular reason. "Stop sighing, it's starting to get annoying…" I heard Aisha say. I sighed one last time, then stopped for good. A few minutes later, Rena came in wearing high heels, a short apple-green miniskirt and a light green tank top. "Morning, Rena!" Aisha said, smiling at her. "Morning…" Rena yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked to her place. Raven came in next, yawning too. "Why are you guys in school so early?" I asked without realizing. "My alarm clock went crazy and woke me up early…" Raven said. "I just woke up because I wanted to," Aisha simply answered. "I woke up because I wanted to, too," Rena said. "And I wake up because my brain tells me to…" I said, and took a lollipop out from my bag. I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. "What flavor is that?" Aisha asked me all of a sudden. "Orange… Why?" "Can I have one?" I looked at her questionably. "Uh… Sure?" I took another one out from my bag and handed it to her. "Thanks." She took it, unwrapped it and popped into her mouth, giving a sigh of relief. "It feels good to eat something sweet once in a while…" She said, smiling. "All I've been eating is cookies… That are sweet…. So lollipops are a good change," She added. I just simply nodded. The door slid open again, and Ara walked in, wearing her usual orange-and-white top and skirt, with a pair of orange socks with brown shoes. "Hey, Ara!" I waved to her. She waved back, and sat down. She rested her head on the table, probably sleepy too. "Why did you come to school so early?" "The person who lives next to me has a super loud alarm, and it woke me up… And I couldn't go back to sleep… So… Yeah." She said, sighing. "I know what you mean, Ara, I know what you mean…" I heard Raven say. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he doesn't seem to notice… Ah well. Can't blame a guy who keeps staring at his phone all day long. Soon, the class was flooded with students, and Miss Stella walked in. "Good morning, Miss Stella," We sat down. "Time for the attendance," She said.

"Rena!" "Here!"

"Ara!" "…" "Ara! ARA!" "Huh, what?! Oh… Here…" She earned a few giggles from the girls, and a few chuckles from the guys.

"Aisha!" "Not here— I mean, here!" I chuckled a little at her.

"Raven!" "Hereeeeeee….." Raven dragged. "Don't drag your words when you talk to your teacher, Raven," Miss Stella said.

"Eve!" "Here." We turned around, since we never noticed her there.

"Elsword!" "Doesn't exist," I say, trying to piss her off. She threw a chalk at me, which I dodged, and grinned. "…" She glared at me, and continued on and on with the list.

* * *

_- End of Chapter 2! -_

* * *

_Ruii : Heh, this turned out better than I thought! XD_

_Elsword : Lemme guess. You're gonna concentrate on this story now, aren't you?_

_Ruii : ..._

_Elsword : Hey, I'm talking to you._

_Aisha : ...o.o_

_Rena, Ara, Raven, Eve and Chung : o.o... _

_Eve : What's wrong with her...?  
_

_Ruii : *Frustrated* ARGH!_

_Aisha : Stress?_

_Chung : I don't think so..._

_Rena : Yeah... *Points at the table, where Ruii is drawing something*  
_

_Ara : Who is she drawing? o.o_

_Ruii : STOP LOOKING! :U_

_Everyone except Ruii : *Backs away* Okay...?_

_Rikka : I think she's drawing Loki, Leo Version from Fairy Tail...?_

_Ruii : I CAN'T GET THE FRIGGIN' HAIR RIGHT! ARGHHHH! WHY THE HELL IS IT-...o-o_

_Rikka : You do realize that we're in the middle of a conversation, right...?_

_Ruii : ...I just did. Sorry. :P_

_Elsword : Phew... For one second there, we thought you've gone mad..._

_Aisha : *Nods*_

_Ara : She's freaky..._

_Chung : WHEN AM I GONNA SHOW UP!? ; A ;_

_Ruii : Shut up, you girly prince. You're gonna show up in Chapter 4..._

_Chung : G-Girly prince... *Sobs in corner*_

_Eve : I kinda agree, but isn't that a bit too harsh?_

_Rena : That's what happens when Ruii draws..._

_Raven : Ouch, poor Chung._

_Elsword : Can we just end this conversation already? I got something 'important' to do... *Has evil grin on face, and is looking at Aisha*_

_Aisha : Uh... What? *Backs away*_

_Ruii : Imma end this AWKWARDLY weird conversation here... And Elsword, whatever you do... Make sure you don't rape Aisha..._

_Aisha : AHHH! *Jumps outta a random window and runs away*_

_Elsword : Oh man! You totally ruined it, Ruii! D:_

_Ruii : ...What the fuck... What the hell are you... Nevermind... *Twitch*_

_Rena : ...Bye? o.o_

_Ruii : Before that, the song that Aisha was singing is called Euterpe by Supercell / EGOIST, the first opening of Guilty Crown episode one. Now bye-bye! XD_

* * *

**A reply to one of my reviews XD**

**To DeityLeo : I did say that they don't wear their armors. don't go on quests and go to a normal highschool, but I never said that they don't have their skills ~ XD So... Yeah, Elsword is still in danger even if he tries to run away from Aisha. XD**


	3. About The New Student?

_Ruii : Yaho, minna ~! Sorry that I didn't update for so long… ^^"_

_Elsword: Oh, you were just lazy, weren't you?_

_Ruii: No I wasn't! D: I was rampaging my brain for ideas!_

_Elsword: …This conversation shall continue at the end of this chapter._

* * *

_Continuing from last time ~_

* * *

Break time finally came, and I sighed. I took out my bento, and went to the rooftop, as usual. When I reached the rooftop, I saw Aisha, who was already sitting in her beautiful, dark corner. "Yo, Aisha!" I said, waving at her and sat down at one of the benches which were arranged close to the fencing. I quickly finished up my bento, and took a lollipop out of my pocket and popped it into my mouth. "Do you always bring one with you?" I heard Aisha ask from her corner. "Yeah, problem?" I said, a bit annoyed. "Not really… Just wondering…" She stood up, and sat on the second bench, which was next to mine. "I guess I should sit outside here once in a while… That dark corner is starting to get boring…" I raised an eyebrow at what she said. "Ah, you probably didn't see them…" "Them?" She motioned me to follow her to her dark corner. When I looked closer at the wall around the corner, there were magic circles and runes. "You drew all these?" I asked Aisha, who nodded. "You do realize that this is counted as vandalizing the school properties, right?" I said. "Of course, duh. I'm the class prez, so it's pretty obvious…" She said, looking away, pouting. "Then you better erase them off before anyone else sees them," I said as I got up. "Well, I'm going back to class now, see ya later."

I walked slowly all the way back to class. When I reached there, I saw Raven and Eve surrounded by girls and guys. "Pfft, what's so special about them?" I muttered to myself as I walked to my seat coolly, the lollipop still in my mouth. I sat down and looked out the window. A few of the girls from Raven's table, and some other girls from the other classes started crowding around my table, and said stupid things like, "Hey, are you single, Elsword?" "Hey! He's mine! I asked him first!" and whatsoever… I sighed. "Why is the ElGang so popular, anyways…?" I turned my head to another direction, and looked at Eve. "Hey… Um, Eve! Mind helping me…?" She was also crowded by guys, but she probably heard me, because she got up and pushed the guys out of her way and tried to squeeze through the crowd of girls around me. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, Eve?!" "I know you're popular and all, but don't you think you're being a little bit too rude?!" Eve sighed and glared at them. "Say another word, and my drones shall kill you," She said in a fierce tone as she raised her hand, to which her drones floated closer to her. The girls quickly scurried away. "Phew… Thanks Eve," I beamed a smile at her, and I saw her blush a little. "T-That was nothing..." She said softly. "Hm?" "Nothing…" She turned away. "Hmmm…?" I softly hummed to myself. I finished the bit of candy in my mouth, and threw the stick out of the window… As usual. "Elsword, you shouldn't do that, that's littering…" Eve said. "Heh, sorry," I grinned, and I saw her fidgeting with her necklace again. "…Eve? Can I ask you something?" I said. "Hm?" "Just what is that gem on that necklace you're always wearing?" I stared at the glowing piece of gem. "This gem, or should I say, El Gem, was passed down from my family for years, and now it belongs to me…" Eve said plainly. "Why does it glow?" "…I'm not sure. Probably because there are signs of life here?" Eve shrugged. I just nodded. "Well… I'm going back to my place now," She walked over to her table, which was still crowded with guys. "Hey, Els?" I looked in front. "Hm?" Raven pointed at the girls around him. "A little help, buddy?" He said, grinning nervously. I grinned back and said, "Oh, you're so popular, I wouldn't wanna get in your way! Have fun ~" I walked out of the class laughing to myself. I looked back one last time, and saw Raven cursing at me, probably yelling "You goddamned traitor!" Or something. I walked to my locker in the hallway slowly, whistling to myself. When I was in front of my locker, I bumped into Aisha. "Ah!" She looked at me for a few minutes. "What? You're staring at me like I'm an insect or something…" I said. "Nothing… Remember, help me move my stuff later on…" She said, closing her locker door. "Yeah, yeah…" I closed my locker door too.

* * *

_(Time-Skip to the end of school XP)_

* * *

"Ah ~ What a boring day…." I muttered to myself and waited for Aisha at the school gate. A few minutes later, Aisha came running. "S-Sorry I'm late!" She said between pants. "It's okay… C'mon, let's go… I wanna finish moving your stuff quickly so I can do whatever I usually do in my room," I said. She stared weirdly at me at first, but then she went ahead of me, so I had to catch up with her. When we reached her room in the dorms, there were already boxes everywhere. "Looks like you spent all night packing these stuff up , huh?" I said. Aisha just nodded and carried one of the boxes. "My house is not really far from here… Let's go."

After a few hours of going back and forth from the dorm to her house, we were finally finished with moving her stuffs. "Phew…. Just what the hell do you have in those boxes?" I said, exhausted. "Umm… Clothes, stationary, books, books, books, and more books, novels and… Well…. Mostly books," I stared at her. "You sure have a lot of heavy books…" She giggled softly. "Well, I like reading, unlike you, who just eat lollipops all day long," She said, grinning slightly. "Hey, I read too, you know!" I said. "Oh yeah? What kind of books?" "…Comics…" I softly said. She laughed at me. "W-What?! At least I read a little, right?!" "Yeah, yeah, sorry," She said, still laughing. "…But still…. Your house is big…" I stared at the mansion in front of me. "Well, my parents gave it to me, so I live alone there…" "I-I see…" We both stayed silent for a while. "A-Anyways… It's getting late, I should head back now," I broke the awkward silence. "Ah, okay. Thanks for helping move my stuff!" She smiled at me. "You're welcome," I smiled back and walked away. "I never knew books could be that heavy, though…" I mumbled myself. I sighed, and walked back to the dorm. "I guess I should sleep early, since I wanna try reaching school earlier…" I got ready for bed, and drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_~ Next Day ~_

* * *

I woke up extra early, and yawned. _Even sleeping early didn't help, huh…? _I got ready and went to school. I slid the door open and walked in, walked to my seat and continued sleeping. As usual. I was woken up by someone shaking me. _Aisha again…? _There was a loud slam in front of me, and my eyes shot open, and I saw Stella standing in front of me, a furious expression on her face. "Elsword! **DON'T SLEEP IN MY CLASS!**" I winced, and sat up straight and took a quick glance at my watch. _It's eight already?! I slept for that long?! _I clicked my tongue silently and leaned back on my chair and listened to Stella babble about random things I don't give a damn about.

* * *

_(Time-Skip again! To breaktime xD)_

* * *

I ran up to the rooftop with my bento in hand, grateful to get the hell out of that stuffy classroom. I sat on the bench and ate quickly, then I realized something. _Hmm… That's weird, I haven't seen Aisha all day… _I looked around, my eyes stuck to the dark corner she was always in for the longest. "Maybe she's absent today…"

"Who said I was absent?" A flash of purple appeared before me. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Aisha, since she looked a bit different today. I don't know what it is, but she just looks different… "Did you change your hairstyle?" I looked at her. "Uh, no. It's getting a bit cold recently so I'm just wearing my sweater… Do I look that different?" She asks me as she looks at her sweater. "No, not really… I was just wondering," I said. I was about to ask Aisha another question, when the door to the rooftop opened. "Hey, guys ~ !" Rena appeared at the doorway with her sing-song voice. "Ah, Rena…!" Aisha looked at her, smiling. "Oh? What's this? Are you guys dating here ~ ? Sorry for interrupting you guys ~" Rena said, giggling. "No, we aren't!" I yelled. Rena laughed. "Okay, okay, fine."

She walked over and sat beside me. "By the way, have you guys heard? There's a new student coming from Hamel tomorrow," Rena said. "Eh? Hamel? The City of Water?" Aisha looked surprised. Rena nodded, and she raised a finger to her chin. "I think his name was Seiker or something… Ah, Chung Seiker!"

"Chung Seiker?" Aisha and I said at the same time. "That's a weird name for a guy," I said. The bell rang. "…We should get going now, before 'Miss Perfect-and-I-know-everything' gets mad at us," Rena looked at me, a question mark above her head. "…I mean, Miss Stella." Rena nodded, and smiled. The three of us walked back to class.

* * *

_- End of Chapter 3! -_

* * *

_Ruii: Well, this is longer than I intended. I hope it wasn't too long ._.);;_

_Elsword: Ahaha, at least you finally got to continuing the story. _

_Rena: Yeah! xD_

_Chung: Yayyyyy I can finally appear! /( ; w;)/_

_Raven, Eve and Ara: ...Why don't we have much lines at all?_

_Ruii: Cuzzzzz I have ideas for you three next time =w=_

_Ara: Really?! Because I have no lines at all ever since the first chapter..._

_Ruii: Yup! ...Starting from when Chung appears, that is xD_

_Ara: .A.)..._

_Chung: ..._

_Ruii: Why the awkward silence? xD Anyways, cyaz guys, look forward to the next chapter!_


End file.
